Sandcastle Mania
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: "Mommy, you can't build sandcastles." Modern AU. Fluff.


**Sandcastle Mania**

Astrid closed her eyes as the light sea breeze blew past her. She deeply inhaled, the smell of seawater filling her nostrils.

She applied more sunscreen watching her husband and five-year-old daughter swimming in the sea. Astrid smiled as Zephyr stayed afloat on the water without her father's help. Her daughter could even shy away from a ladybug but she showed her bravery in moments like this.

Astrid turned to her right, where her other child—her three-year-old son was sitting. Seeing him, her smile went away. "What happened, Nuff?" she asked the sulking toddler. Usually, Nuffink would be the first person to run to the water.

Nuffink didn't answer and instead turned his head away.

"Nuffink," Astrid said with the tone. It was intimidating not only for the toddler but for grown men.

"Daddy promised to build me a sacadle but he's swimming with Zephyr," Nuffink muttered. Astrid smiled at her son's pronunciation of the word. The big words still were hard for him.

"I'm sure daddy will make it when they're done," Astrid said making Nuffink look at her. "Why don't you join them?"

"But I want the sacadle now!" Nuffink said stomping his foot down. Astrid sighed. Her son was about to throw a tantrum and it was the last thing she wanted now. She thought for a minute and an idea came to her mind

"What about I build you a sandcastle?" Astrid asked. Nuffink looked at her with his green innocent eyes and muttered something. "What is it dear?"

"No," Nuffink said a bit louder not looking at her.

"Why?" Astrid asked. She was offended but tried not to show it.

"Mommy, you can't build sandcastles," the toddler stated.

"Who said that?" Astrid asked this time the resentment visible in her voice.

Nuffink shrugged. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the sea. She recognized her daughter in her blue-red swimsuit right away. She was holding her father's hand and they together were making their way to them.

Nuffink's face lighted up and he ran to his father. The toddler clutched to his leg and Hiccup chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Daddy, can you make the sacadle now?" Astrid heard Nuffink say.

"Of course, bud," Hiccup said. Astrid took Zephyr's blue towel with dragons and handed it to her. The five-year-old wrapped it around herself and took a seat next to her mother.

"Did you know the news?" Astrid asked Hiccup who was now holding Nuffink in his arms. Hiccup looked at her motioning to continue. "Apparently, I can't build sandcastles."

Astrid pointedly looked at Nuffink, who hid his face in his father's chest. Her gaze then fell on Hiccup. Her husband was looking everywhere but her. Astrid's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Hiccup," she said using the same tone she used on Nuffink.

"Well..." catching the glare on Astrid's face Hiccup didn't dare to continue. Astrid glared at him some more before turning to her daughter. Her glare instantly melted into a smile.

"What do you think, dear," she asked her daughter sweetly. "You don't think that mommy can't build sandcastles right?"

Zephyr looked like a deer caught on highlights. "Ummm..."

Astrid's smile disappeared. She stood up from her place and started stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked, Nuffink still in his arms.

Astrid's competitive side got ahead of her. "I challenge you to sandcastle building!" she yelled pointing her finger at him. Hiccup looked at his son, who shrugged his shoulders. Hiccup put him down and went after his angry wife.

"So, what are the rules?" Hiccup asked as he stood next to her in a free space of sand.

"Simple. The person who will build the best sandcastle under an hour wins," she stated. "Shovels or shape makers aren't allowed. Buckets can be used for getting water. The judges will be the kids."

Astrid knew that if even Zephyr was papa's girl and Nuffink mama's boy, they loved them equally and would be fair judges.

Zephyr had already opened the timer on Astrid's phone and was waiting for their cue.

Hiccup was now standing on the right side, Nuffink's green bucket in his hands and Astrid had taken the left, gripping Zephyr's blue one.

"One...Two...Three!" Zephyr's voice echoed in the beach and the two parents sprinted to the sea.

Astrid was the first one to reach back, and she smiled triumphantly putting the bucket full of water down. She looked back and saw her husband struggling with the bucket. His prosthetic kept getting stuck in the sand.

She thought about helping him, but now the competitive side was much stronger. She didn't lose any more time and started wetting the sand. She took now the ready material and started doing the base.

Her castle wasn't going to be a big one but it would be fortified. It was going to have strong walls with four watchtowers on the corners. The whole building was going to be surrounded by water, so no one would be able to get inside.

As she finished the base, she saw Hiccup putting the bucket down. He instantly got to his knees and started _digging_? Astrid scoffed. And they said _she_ didn't know how to build sandcastles.

After about ten minutes, she had already finished her walls and was starting on the watchtowers. Curiosity got over her and she took a look at Hiccup's castle. He had built walls around his circular hole and was making something in there.

She craned her neck wanting to see, but to no avail. Instead, she resumed building.

"A minute left!" Zephyr's voice was heard. Both parents fastened their work. Astrid was decorating her castle with shells and Hiccup was still doing something in that hole of his.

"Five! Four! Three!" Zephyr and Nuffink started the countdown together. As the final touch, Astrid filled the path around her castle with water. "Two! One!"

"TIME'S UP!" Zephyr and Nuffink yelled simultaneously.

Astrid and Hiccup both raised their hands and got away from their castles. Astrid put her hands on her hips and admired her work.

The watchtowers weren't so even and she hadn't had time to decorate the left side with shells. But overall, it was good. It seemed that she was going to win this competition after all.

Astrid smirked and looked to her right, but still wasn't able to see inside of the walls.

Zephyr and Nuffink both approached with serious faces. They first stood in front of Astrid's castle. Zephyr put her finger on her chin and did a thinking noise, Nuffink imitating her.

"I like the shells," she concluded.

"And I like the water thing! It's cool!" Nuffink said kneeling and dipping his finger in it.

Zephyr whispered something in Nuffink's ear and the toddler stood up straightening himself.

"Mommy got eight points!" he exclaimed. Astrid smirked in victory. Eight points weren't bad. It wasn't perfect but if she had more time she could do better.

The children went to Hiccup's castle. Astrid followed them wanting to see her husband's creation.

Children's mouths fell open in amazement as they took a glance at the castle. When Astrid saw it, hers followed the suit.

Inside the circular wall was standing not a sandcastle but a sand-palace! The palace was standing in the center, towers raising from it. The walls had cobblestone patterns drawn on some parts, and the palace was surrounding a beautiful shell garden!

Astrid couldn't help but feel jealous. The building in truth was magnificent! She looked back at her castle and it crumbled before her eyes. Astrid resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course, the water had softened the sand underneath.

"Ten! Ten!" Zephyr exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Three thousand!" Nuffink yelled throwing his hands up.

Hiccup chuckled. "It's not all," he said. The kids watched in awe as Hiccup poured water in a canal. Water filled it, dividing in two and surrounding the castle.

In contrary to her canal, this one wasn't exactly underneath the castle. It was around three inches away and it wouldn't get the same problem.

Astrid crossed her arms and furrowed her brows as her kids explored the castle.

"C'mon don't be a sore loser. I saw your castle and I think it was great," Hiccup said standing beside her.

"You just say that so I won't punch you," she murmured looking like a sulking child. "And don't call me a sore loser or I might change my mind."

Hiccup raised his hands in surrender. "Well, but you're the better swimmer," he tried again.

Astrid scoffed. "You have a prosthetic leg, you dork."

"Maybe you're not so good with all craft things," Hiccup started. Astrid sent him a sharp glare. "But... You're good at everything else."

That seemed to please Astrid, but she was still souring.

"Oh, come here you," Hiccup said putting his hand on her waist and pulling her to him. He planted his lips to hers, giving her a sweet long kiss. They parted and Astrid couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband's gap-toothed smile. Maybe if every time she got a consolation prize after losing, she wouldn't mind it that much.

**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I was on a vacation and, well, it pumped my inspiration. Now I'm gonna have vacation series! I've got six ideas and they all are going to be written. **

**This was my first time writing Haddock family and I enjoyed it! I got this idea when I was building a big sandcastle and a toddler approached offering me a 'chapoca' (ChocoPie). So, yeah… I'll stop my ramblings. See you soon :)**


End file.
